Dibs In love!
by DeadIrkenVampire
Summary: When Dib meets this new girl from school and helps her with a probleme,they start to date.Zim finds out about Kimi's secret and uses her against Dib. Did Dib set things wrong, or is he still the genuous he thought he was?


**The scene starts with Dib,staring at the celing dreamly.He sighed a happy sighed and mumerd someones name."Kimi!"He said still in a dreamy look."Huh" he said turning to the camra."IS THERE NO PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE?"Dib yelled angerly and through a doll at the camra."You play with dolls Dib!"The anouncer laughed."Anyway whats the story this time?"The announcer asked Dib."Well...it all started at school two weeks ago when..."**

**-----------------**

**Flashback**

**Dib was eating peacfully with Gaz in the caf.**

**"Dib stop slurping you pig." Gaz said without looking at her brother.**

**"Im not slurping!" Dib denied and slurped some more.**

**_This is it! My way to annoy Gaz! Her years of torture end now!_ Dib thought to himself.**

**He continued to be annoying when a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes walked up to a seat infront of them.**

**"Excuse me,can I sit here?"She asked.**

**"Sure...but dont piss off my sister.She can be very bitchy when she's angry!"Dib laughed at the last words.**

**"My name is Kimi."Kimi said and smiled.**

**"Im Dib and my sister Gaz...see that green kid over there?"Dib asked pointing to Zim.**

**"Yeah?"Kimi said.**

**"He's an alien!"Dib said and smiled.**

**"Yeah,like she's ever going to beleive that."Gaz said still not looking away from her GS2.**

**"I beleive you. I almost captured a baby bigfoot...until it bit me."Kimi growld angerly.**

**Dib took a look at Kimi's hand.4 teeth marks on her knukles.Dib gasped and put her hand down.**

**"Oww."She said quietly and started to eat the soup.**

**---------------**

**Later that day.**

**"Kimi...wanna come to my house?" Dib asked her as they packed to go home.**

**"Sure..."Kimi said sweetly.**

**"Dont count on it weirdo.Dads not comming home and he said no visitors when he's not there.And clean your goddamn room."Gaz said and walked out the door without Dib.**

**"Well...can I have your phone number?"he asked.**

**"Sure."Kimi smiled and wrote on a peice of paper.**

**"thanks!"Dib said and ran out to home.Tak was watching them.**

**"Dib...hiting on another girl?Im beautiful...REVENGE!"She growled and walked down to Dibs house.**

**--------------**

**Dibs house**

**Tak arrived to Dibs big house and rang the doorbell.Dib rushed to the door.**

**"Oh hey Tak!" He said.**

**"Hello Dib.Nice place you got here. Mind if I come in"Tak asked.**

**"Umm...I dont mind."Dib said.Tak took Dibs hand and walked to his room.**

**"Tak what are you doing?" Dib asked Tak.**

**"You have too help me,Dibbypoo! That new girl Kimi tryed to atack me with her raygun thingie...Im sure she's an alien"Tak whined.**

**"Do you exepect me to beleive that? I know Kimi,and I know that she's not an alien."Dib yelled**

**"Well...take a look at my neck."Tak said and showd Dib her mark.**

**"Hmmm...atleast I have her number...maybe I should call her."Dib said and ran to the phone.**

**"Okay well,I'll leave you alone but watch out...You never know what could happen..."Tak said with an evil grin.She walked ou Dibs door.**

**"That girl's crazy!"Dib said pressing the numbers on the phone.**

**--------------**

**Kimi's House**

**Kimi was in the kitchen washing the dishes when the phone rang.**

**"I'll get it!" She yelled from the living room. She dryed her hands and picked up the phone on the table.**

**"Yello?"She asked.**

**"Hey Kimi... Its me,Dib...Tak came over earlier and I dont know if she's right but she said your an alien...Is that true?"Dib said in a hurry.**

**"Dib,Im not an alien. And even if I were I would tell you."Kimi laughed.**

**"I gotta go,Dib wanna pick me up later...if you're alowd?"**

**"Okay...whats your addres?"Dib asked**

**Kimi told him her address and the hung up.**

**Kimi jumped up and down 2 times,happley."Yay!"she squeeked and finished the dishes.**

**End of flashback.**

**---------------**

**"...And thats how it all started!"Dib smiled.**

**End of chapter 1! Ill make more!**


End file.
